The One Thing I Forgot
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: It's been 5 years since Graduation, 5 years since Blaine last saw Kurt. But he wants to contact him again, just so he can see him. When he turns up on Kurt's doorstep, how will the boy respond? KxB. O/S. Rated: T. R&R please! Fluff.


**A/N: Hello! This is another Klaine fic from me, and it's going to be slightly different to what I'm used to writing, but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Kurt and Blaine got together after the kiss, and they broke up at graduation because they doubted that they would see each other again. This one-shot is set 5 years after graduation, and it contains a flashback.**

**Don't forget to review later!**

_**I don't own Glee, or 'Amazed' by Lonestar.**_

The One Thing I Forgot

The man paced up and down in his room, contemplating over whether he should open the wardrobe or not. He finally stopped, right in front of the furniture. It couldn't be that bad, could it? His fingers clutched on the handle and he twisted the key in the lock using his other hand until he heard a soft click. He took a deep breath in, squeezing his eyes shut as he blindly reached for the other door's handle. He pulled them both open, the unsettled dust that had been slowly collecting over the years flying out, causing Blaine to cough.

The ex-Warbler flapped his hands around, swiftly getting rid of the dust that was surrounding his gelled-back hair. When he had finished he gazed into the wardrobe, looking at the only items of clothing in there. A red and navy striped tie, a pair of grey trousers that seemed so short for him now and a beautiful navy blazer with red thread around the lapel, and that continued down. The Dalton Academy uniform was one of the only objects he couldn't bear to throw out; other than the pictures, of course.

Blaine sat cross-legged on the floor, four different photo albums spread out in front of him, each with Kurt's beautiful writing displaying the caption. 'Kurt + Blaine 2010', 'Kurt loves Blaine – 2011', 'Kurt and Blaine, together forever', and then 'Kurt + Blaine's journey – Dalton Academy'. He picked up the first and looked through all the pictures. The one that Finn had taken during a family dinner with the Hummel-Hudson's was one of his favourites. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand under the table, and Kurt was smiling widely at the camera. Right after that picture was taken Kurt had kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing Blaine's stomach to erupt with butterflies. Every time that Kurt kissed him he fell in love all over again.

He leafed through the pages carefully, not wanting to rip any of the precious photos. He smiled at the good ones, and cried at the sad ones. Graduation. The day he had to say goodbye to Kurt for one last time, never getting to kiss those delicious lips again.

Flashback

"Here, I want you to have this," Kurt said, holding out a tiny piece of folded paper. He smiled sadly, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said soothingly. "Don't be upset. It's graduation." The older boy placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know," Kurt replied, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. He pressed the note against Blaine's chest, a small sob escaping.

Blaine began to open the note, until Kurt clasped his hands around Blaine's, causing them to cease all movement. "Don't. Not yet," he whispered. He loosened his grip, allowing Blaine to put the note in his top pocket.

End Flashback

Blaine got up off the floor quickly, rushing to the wardrobe. He grabbed the blazer from its hanger, and searched ferociously through the top pocket. How could he have forgotten about this? Kurt was the most important thing that had happened to him. As soon as he found it, he unfolded it hastily, his heart leaping to his throat when he saw Kurt's writing once more. His eyes watered when he noticed the tear stains littered all over the piece of paper, but he looked past that as he began to read:

_Dear, Blaine,_

_I have so much to say to you, but I'm too cowardly to say it to your face, in case I make you upset. I couldn't bear that, because whenever you're sad, I am, too. That's why this is the best, Blaine. I hope you understand why I didn't want you to read this when I was around._

_I love you, Blaine, and only you. Don't ever forget that._

_You taught me so much, things that I'll never forget, because I don't want to forget you. I want to make new memories with you, after graduation. I still want to be your boyfriend, because I love you more than I've ever loved anything. So please, don't leave me behind._

_I'll text you or e-mail you later, when I feel a bit better._

_Look forward to talking again, lots of love, Kurt Hummel._

Kurt's dried tear-drops were slowly replaced with fresh ones from Blaine's hazel eyes. He could only imagine what Kurt was feeling as he wrote this; despair, pain and hurt. Blaine re-read the note, stopping at the penultimate line. "I'll text you or e-mail you later," Blaine said out loud, taking it all in. He wiped his tears away, grabbing his laptop which was on his desk. He started it up, silently cursing under his breath when it took ages to load.

Blaine wondered what Kurt would look like now; would he still have the same mesmerising lips, soft and kissable, or would they be rough due to the many boyfriend's Kurt had probably had. Blaine touched his own lips with his fingers, trying to remember the last time he had been kissed. And then he remembered; it was Kurt. Blaine had never gotten over Kurt, and he had tried many times, but it hurt too much. Whenever he got close to another man, he always compared him to his first boyfriend, eventually finding so many faults with him; because he wasn't Kurt. That was all Blaine had ever wanted.

He logged into his laptop, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he hurried to read his old e-mail account's inbox. As soon as he was he looked down, searching for any from Kurt's e-mail address, and he sifted through all the spam until he saw what he was looking for. Three e-mails from Kurt's address: one from five years ago, one from four years ago, and the other from six months ago. He checked the oldest first.

To: Blaine ()  
From: Kurt ()  
Subject: Contact  
Message: Hey, Blaine, so I'm hoping you want to keep in contact, too, I don't want to seem too desperate. :)  
So, e-mail me back when you get this. I love you. xxxxx 3

And then he read the other old one.

To: Blaine ()  
From: Kurt ()  
Subject: Candles  
Message: Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light.  
I'm guessing you don't love me anymore, because you haven't replied. :(  
I guess I was just a fling to you. I'm sorry I thought it was more than that. Kurt.

Blaine's face contorted with pain. After graduation, he had made a new e-mail address and not checked this one. He worked up the courage to open the latest e-mail from his high-school boyfriend.

To: Blaine ()  
From: Kurt ()  
Subject: In case you wanted to know.  
Message: I know you haven't replied, but I'm still hoping you will.  
I just wanted to let you know that I've moved out of my Dad's house, I've got my own flat.  
I was just hoping you wanted to meet up. Kurt.

Blaine looked down at the address that was included in the e-mail, and he recognised it immediately. It was one of the building's that was near the Academy. He grabbed his coat and scarf, quickly putting them on, and he grabbed his car keys, locking the house door once he was out. He didn't know if Kurt would still be living there, but he wasn't going to lose this opportunity to see Kurt again, so he set off, heading for Dalton Academy.

x-x-x-x-x

He stood outside the flat, taking in deep breathes of the summer air. What if Kurt had moved on? What if he didn't love him anymore? Blaine stopped, contemplating going back. Kurt had a much better life without him, he was sure of this. "Goodbye, Kurt," he whispered, going back down the steps, getting out his car keys again.

The door opened, and a light haired man stepped out in his dressing gown, which was made of silk. Blaine glanced up, and his heart stopped beating momentarily.

The other man looked down, and their eyes met, a clash of blue-grey and hazel. "B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered. "Is that really you?"

Blaine nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he replied emotionally, going up the steps once more, so he was level with his former love. "I forgot the note, I didn't go on my old e-mail a lot, and now I'm just making excuses. I'm so very sorry for hurting you."

"Blaine," Kurt muttered quietly, looking down at the dark haired man.

"No, Kurt," interrupted Blaine, clenching his fists slightly. "Don't try and make me feel better about myself. I was a lousy boyfriend to you."

Kurt was tearing up inside; how could Blaine feel this way about himself? It was all just an accident, they never meant to lose touch, but they had. But right now, talking to Blaine on his front doorstep, Kurt had never felt more alive than he was now in these past five years. Boyfriends had been and gone, with them always wanting something that Kurt couldn't give, because someone else had already taken it. His heart. He had gladly given it to Blaine on that night they first kissed, and he didn't regret it at all, because he knew that he and Blaine were meant to be together for a long time, and Blaine being on his doorstep after all that they had been through just proved that. "Was?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow furrowed and his hands placed on his hips.

"Yeah, was," Blaine said distractedly, looking down at the ground. He paused, and his eyes suddenly lit up, realising what Kurt had said. "You mean...?"

Kurt nodded. "I still love you, Blaine. It's been five years, and I still love you as much as I did when we first met."

Blaine grinned, the smile spreading from one side of his face to the other. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for loving me."

"Just give me a kiss."

Blaine leaned forward, closing the gap between the two men, a big smile still on his face. Their lips touched, gently at first, but slowly they became more and more passionate. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, not caring about the gel, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, longing to feel the warmth on his skin. They broke apart, both taking in huge gulps of air, but still managing to stare transfixed at one another. "That was the least I could do," Blaine said, going in again for another kiss, feeling his heart erupt with joy as Kurt's lips moved as swiftly as his did. "I've missed this," said Blaine softly, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"I've missed you," Kurt replied, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes, never wanting to look away.

Blaine took in a deep breath, before starting to sing softly in Kurt's ear.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take._

_Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you._

By the end of the song, Kurt had tears running down his face, dripping onto Blaine's shoulder. "That was beautiful, Blaine."

Blaine took a step back. "Kurt, there's something else I forgot."

Kurt took a deep intake of breath, thoughts running through his mind.

"I forgot how beautiful you are."

**A/N: The end. :)**

**It's not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**The song that Blaine sung is called 'Amazed' and it's by Lonestar. Check it out, it really is a beautiful song, and it's particularly powerful when you listen to it as you read the bit Blaine sings.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
